Those Strawberry Flavored Kisses
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: A certain Pianist develops feelings for a certain dense Drummer, She takes an opportunity and acts on her feelings, Ritsu doesn't really say No but she doesn't really say Yes either, Mugi doesn't know what to make of it. Then more girls get thrown into the mix, and what does the Drummer say? well, she doesn't exactly say No.[7]
1. Chapter 1 Actions

Hehehe, another story coming through!

Yeah yeah I know...

* * *

Well here's another story guys, Hope it's worth the read.

Character may be OOC...

* * *

_It's strange..._

_I never would have thought i'd fall in love with her..._

_Who? You might ask._

_The girl that i found myself staring at ever so often was none other than The Drummer and Club President, Ritsu Tainaka._

_I don't know how i started falling for her, but all i know now is how hard i've fallen, She was funny, Sweet and attractive, She was a bit of a Tomboy but that's most likely what i liked most about her, She was also so joyful and free._

_But just what are the chance she'd feel the same for me?_

* * *

"Ricchan?"

A certain brunette Turned around in her seat and Grinned "What's Up Muggs?"

"Uh-" A certain Ojou-sama blushed and nervously looked away from her grinning friend, "-Uh would you like cake and tea as well?"

"Yes please, Thanks" The girl then turned back around and continued to bicker with her childhood friend.

The blond haired Girl kept the blush on her face and it was obvious to her no one noticed it and that was fine by her.

"Mou!, Yui-senpai cut it out" A kitten like Kohai complained to her Senpai.

"Oh C'mon Azunyan, Say Ahh~" The Kohai's Senpai was trying to feed her a spoon full of Cake, But not just any cake, but Strawberry flavored cake.

Azusa Moved her face left and right, trying to avoid the spoon full of cake from entering her mouth, "Noooo" Azusa Began to Mewl and pout.

"Azunyan~"

Amber eyes looked on, amused was the word to describe the owner of those piercing Amber eyes. The Amber eyed girl let out a giggle and then she then turned to talk with a certain raven haired girl but before any words came out her mouth a loud crash interrupted her and she and the other girls looked for the source of the sound, They saw Mugi standing over a shattered Plate with a messed up slice of cake.

"O-Oww"

The Amber eyed girl was the first to stand up, "Mugi? You okay?"

Mugi stood still over broken glass untill shebrought her hand up to her right wrist tightly and nodded while looking down nervously, The brunette didn't buy it so she walked over to the girl.

"Let me see your wrist" She said in a soft yet demanding tone.

"N-No I-It's fine" The blond said Stuttering

Mio, Yui and Azusa, who were standing by were looking on, observing Mugi's fidgetiness and pain filled face.

"I won't ask twice"

Mugi stood her ground and winced a bit as she felt a warm liquid slip through her fingers from the hand she had wrapped around her wrist.

"Ricchan-"

And without waiting for Mugi to finish what she was going to say, The Drummer quickly took hold of The Pianist's hand and wrist and realized she was bleeding.

"J-Jeez Mugi!" The Drummer exclaimed in surprise.

Blood was trailing down her arm from her obviously injured wrist and droplets began to hit the floor.

"there deffinantly ain't going to be practice today" The Amber eyed girl said to the other girls, "(sigh) C'mon, We gotta take care of this, Mugi"

Mugi nodded, Ritsu got next to Mugi and placed her Right hand on her shoulder and her other free hand over the bloody hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Mugi-chan" Yui whined childishly

"We're going to the nurse's office, we'll be back when Mugi's patched up" Ritsu announced as she and Mugi left the clubroom.

"Is that Mugi-chan's blood?" Yui said when Ritsu and Mugi left

"Noooo, It's strawberry syrup~" Azusa scoffed

"Your so mean Azunya-"

"i didn't hear it I didn't hear it I didn't her it" Another voice was heard repeating the same thing over and over.

Yui and Azusa turned around and found Mio huddled in a corner, Both girls sweat dropped.

"(sigh) we should clean up the glass Senpai"

"hmm ok" the senior agreed

* * *

"Jeez Mugi, Why try and hide it?"

"I-I'm sorry Ricchan. I don't know what came over me"

"(sigh) It's okay but next time something happens, Tell me"

Honey Amber eyes Met Ocean Blue

"O-Ok"

Ritsu smiled warmly toward her, causing the wavy haired girl to blush a shade of pink.

"There, It's a good thing you girls came here" The nurse said as she finished wrapping Mugi's wrist up

"Yeah" Ritsu agreed

The nurse smiled, "you two are all set, all you have to do is make sure to keep that clean, you got a pretty deep cut and you wouldn't want an infection to get through"

"uh yeah, thank you" Mugi and Ritsu both bowed and left the nurse's office.

* * *

The Drummer brought her arms up, over and crossed them behind her head, Mugi tried not to look the drummer's way but she just couldn't help it and she looked.

As they walked back to the clubroom, Ritsu didn't really notice it for a short period of time but she finally noticed when they were both going up the stairs to their clubroom.

'Is She staring at me?' The self appointed club president thought to herself as she caught on.

"what's wrong?"

A blush quickly made it's way onto the Pianist's face, "U-Umm Nothing"

"You sure?"

"Um yeah"

Ritsu came to a stop and reached out and grabbed The Pianist by the sleeve, "C'mon Mugi, Quit hiding it"

"H-Hinding what?" Mugi said with a hint of unease in her voice.

"What ever it is you're hiding, Mugi You've been acting weird these past few weeks and it's not just me who's noticed it, the others have too"

Ritsu let her sleeve go and crossed her arms over her chest, "So?"

'Should I take that chance?' Mugi thought to herself

Ritsu studied Mugi, The way she has been acting lately was just off, Something's Been on her mind and it's been clearly distracting her from the things around her.

"Well..." The Blue eyed girl looked away for a moment as she paused

"Well?" Ritsu said as she looked for her friend's eyes

"I-I-(Ha)" Mugi's Breathing picked up

Ritsu could tell Mugi was having a difficult time trying to say what ever she was going to say, so she did what she could to help her feel comfortable.

"Come on Muggs say it." Ritsu said as she reached out and gentally took hold of her friend's injured hand.

Mugi blushed, 'Maybe'

Mugi took a deep breath and then she breathed out and made a decision, She looked at Ritsu for the last Time and took a step forward.

Ritsu's eyes widened when she finally realized what was happening but she was to slow to act, and she froze.

The Painist leaned forward and pressed her lips against the Drummer's, her eyes Fluttered shut and as for Ritsu, well she didn't know how to react, Her eyes stood open and for the first time in her life, She got scared and confused.

'Mugi?!', Ritsu's legs became weak and she felt the urge to fall forward but before she could, Mugi Finally Broke the kiss and looked away.

"So?" Mugi questioned with a blush on her face.

The Amber eyed Drummer was shocked, 'Wh-What? N-No way!', A mix of emotions flooded her and she became confused. Accept or Reject? She didn't know.  
The Drummer began to question herself, Did she even like girls? Ritsu never once considered being with a girl or... a guy.

"U-Uhhh" was all that came from the Drummer's mouth.

"Ri-"

"Mugi-chan, Captain!"

Mugi looked over to her right and saw Mio and Yui coming their way.

Mugi Put up a fake Smile and tried to greet them but as she opened her mouth a sob escaped and she quickly covered her mouth and tears began to pour from her eyes, she took a few steps back then turned around and ran off.

"Mugi!?", Mio yelled out in shock

Yui quickly sprinted forward and followed The Crying girl. "Mugi-chan wait!"

Mio quickly turned to Ritsu, "Ritsu what the hell did you do?"

"N-Nothing, That's exactly what I did"

Ritsu looked down, "S-She-"

"What Ritsu? What happened?" Mio wanted to know more than anything now.

Mio and the others have ever seen Mugi cry and they never would have wanted to. To see someone like Mugi cry meant, something was really wrong.

"S-She K-K-Ki, I-I-", Ritsu stuttered and then she brought a finger up to her lips and looked at her childhood friend.

"R-Ritsu?"

The Bassist never saw Ritsu in this state before, Ritsu looked Hurt, confused, conflicted and uneasy. Ritsu's eyes said how she felt at the moment and Mio understood that what ever happened between the Pianist and drummer left them both feeling hurt or conflicted but hurt or conflicted about what?

"Ritsu?", Mio made the eye contact with Ritsu, Trying to reassure her.

Ritsu walked over to a set of lockers and then turned around and leaned against it and slid down the surface to sit on the floor. Mio got the idea and sat next to The Drummer.

_"what happened?"_

* * *

Yeah i know, another story. well sorry, i get bored when i don't know how to update my other ones.

well anyways, i hoped you guys like this so far and reviews are always welcomed too, it lets me know if i'm doin' okay

Welp Till Next Time, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Accept or Reject, Experiment?

Welp, here's chapter 2 Guys!

Hope you readers like it so far

* * *

_"I never would have thought"_

Mio was stuck in thought about what Ritsu had told her 2 days ago.

"I never would have thought Mugi was into..." Mio took a pause. "Ritsu"

After that day, Mio began to question so much. Mio also became curious and she began to wonder about herself. Mugi didn't even let off any signals of being interested in girls, Mugi seemed too feminine, And what about Ritsu? Ritsu was obviously not girly and she never even showed any interest in boys but then again she'd never show an interest in anyone either.

Mio always thought that Lesbians were Masculine but when she found out Mugi, Who was obviously not Masculine, had Feeling for Ritsu, her thought on lesbians changed. Anyone could be lesbian at this point. It's like, you can't tell who's one and who's not.

And if she had those thought about lesbians then does that mean she always suspected Ritsu of being one? Mio always knew Her childhood friend would rather play video games with her brother and his friends than go shopping with the girls. Ritsu was always that way but...does that make her one of them?

'Is Ritsu even interested in...girls?', Mio thought to herself

"Mio Honey, Someones here!", Mio's mother's voice took her out of her train of thoughts

Mio turned to her alarm thought and then she got out of bed, "Im coming mom!"

The Bassist walked out her room and down the stairs that led to the living room and as she made it there she saw a certain brunette.

"Mio-chan!", Chocolate brown eyes beamed in happiness at the sight of the Bassist.

"Y-Yui", Mio smiled and walked over to the open door and allowed the Guitarist in and she then closed the door.

"Hello Yui, what brings you here?", Mio said as she took Yui's sweater from her and placed it on a rack.

Yui blushed and then turned to Mrs. Akiyama and then back to Mio.

Mio got the hint, "Oh right, Mom this is Yui, she's a class mate and bandmate. Yui this is...my Mom"

Mrs. Akiyama Smiled warmly, "Well aren't you a shy one" Mrs. Akiyama teased the shy girl

"Wha- Mio-chan", Yui pouted at the comment

Mio giggled, "Mom don't tease her"

"I couldn't help it" The older Steel eyed woman pouted childishly, "You're no fun Mio"

"Hehehe~" Yui giggled, 'Wow, Mio's mom seems fun' Yui thought and she made another observation 'Mio looks just like her mom'.

Mio's mother gave the Guitarist another smile but this one was playful, "Well it was nice meeting you Yui-chan, i hope to better get to know you, aswell as Mio's other friends and your always welcomed here too"

Yui Smiled, "it was nice meeting you too Mrs. Akiyama and Same here"

Mio blushed, "ok um well lets head to my room Yui"

Mrs. Akiyama loved meeting her daughters friends, She smiled as Mio and Yui went up to Mio's room, "Youth"

* * *

_"Man, Why me?"_

Ritsu couldn't stop thinking about what had occurred 2 days ago, She felt conflicted even since. The Drummer would have never thought any of this would happen, She never would have thought The Pianist felt that way about her.

'URRR! THIS IS TO MUCH!' Ritsu mentally screamed to herself as she threw herself onto her bed.

"Why me? what do i have that seems attractive?", Ritsu said to herself as she stared at the ceiling.

'Mugi's Rich, Smart, Beautiful, Caring and Sweet. I'm all the opposite of that, I'm A normal high school girl, I'm not so smart and i'm lazy, I'm Not girlish and elegant like she is, I'm Boyish and Rough'

Ritsu just couldn't fathom the thought of the entire issue, And another issue was, Mugi kissed her square on the lips.

'Mugi kissed me'

Ritsu brought her hand up and touched her lips with her index finger, She blushed, "Soft Lips"

"Who has soft lips?", A male voice piped up from next to Ritsu's room door

"AHHHHH! S-SATOSHI!?", Ritsu jumped up from her position and grabbed a few items at random and threw them at her younger brother, "KNOCK!, WHY DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK, YOU IDIOT!" Ritsu screamed furiously.

"AH, S-Sorry! I-ACK!", Satoshi was quickly silenced by an object that hit him square in the face, it was, "A SHOE!? YOU HIT ME WITH A SHOE!"

Ritsu stood up on top of her bed, "YOU WANT SOME MORE!?"

Satoshi quickly stood up and fled the room.

"(Huff) (Huff) Jeez, now i'm going to have to explain to him or he'll tell mom", Ritsu sighed and let her knees drop her on the bed and she stood there on her knees until...

"(BRRRRR)", Her cellphone began to vibrate on her coffee table.

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, she got off her bed and walked over to the coffee table and picked up her cell and saw she had a text, She slid her finger across the touch screen and opened the text, it was from...

"M-Mugi?", Ritsu instantly felt heat spreading over her face, "S-She wants to talk?"

Since Mugi Kissed Ritsu and made it clear that she had feelings for the Drummer, She hadn't contacted any of the members and she didn't attend school for 2 days. What was Mugi going to say to Ritsu.

Ritsu quickly replied,

_"I'll be there"_

* * *

_"Oh Thank god"_

Mugi was happy that Ritsu Agreed to meet up with her, She thought Ritsu was disgusted with her or atleast to the point where she wouldn't want anything to do with the blond.

"(sigh) I wonder how the others took it", Mugi said to herself as she put on some clothes.

The day Mugi gave Ritsu an Idea of how she felt through a kiss, she told Yui about it and she was sure that after all that took place, Ritsu and Yui most likely told Mio and Azusa.

Mugi Knew Yui was okay with it but was the rest of them okay with having a girl that likes another girl as a friend?

Mugi frowned and felt tears build up in here eyes but she quickly pushed her bad thoughts aside and kept her composure.

_"Hopefully Ricchan understands"_

* * *

"(sigh) (yawn)", Ritsu was sitting by the park on a bench, waiting for a certain blond to show up

'Why am i so nervous?', Ritsu felt her hands getting sweaty, she quickly put her head in between her hands and closed her eyes for a bit.

"R-Ricchan?", A soft timid voice spoke

Ritsu lifted her head and stood up, "Uhh s-sorry i didn't see you-" Ritsu sheepishly began to rub the back of her head.

"Uh I-It's ok"

"Uh H-Hey, hows about we get something to eat or we could g-go to the arcade?", Ritsu was clearly nervous, "It's on me"

Mugi blushed, "Uh W-Well, i'm up for anything"

Ritsu was trying to keep the air around them Awkward free, so she decided they would have some fun and then they would talk about the recent events.

_"Alright, well um lets get something to eat then"_

* * *

"Mio-chan?"

"What is it Yui?"

Yui looked away with a blush tainting her face, "Your not mad at Mugi-chan Right?"

Mio's eyes widened, "Uh well, No?"

Yui's eyebrow went up, "that seemed like a question", Yui frowned

"I'm not mad (sigh) i just...I didn't see this coming", Mio admitted to the Guitarist

"Me either, But that doesn't mean i won't support her"

Support her, Mio became confused at what Yui was trying to get at here. "Uh excuse me?"

"I already spoke to Mugi before she uh Gave Ricchan the idea"

"Y-You already knew?", Mio said flabbergasted

Yui nodded, "Yeah and i told her that i supported her and it wasn't just me, A group of other girl came to find out too"

The Bassist Frowned, "how come i didn't?"

Yui looked away, "I also stopped by Azunyan's house before i came here and i spoke with her."

'S-She didn't answer me?!' "Yui, why didn't i know?"

"Some thought..."

"Some thought?"

"some thought you and Ricchan..."

"What? Me and Ritsu what? Yui wha-"

And then it hit her, Mio figured out why she wasn't told. She wasn't told because.

"NO!, WHY WOULD...!", Mio Blushed furiously and covered her mouth.

Yui fiddled with her her own fingers, waiting for Mio to come back form the surprise realization.

'They thought Me and Ritsu had something going on?!' Mio mentally screamed to herself

"S-Sorry"

Yui rubbed the back of her head

"oh my god", Was all Mio could muster the strength to say

"(sigh) but i came here to ask you something so lets push this aside", Yui said with firmness

Mio was surprised at how Yui became serious so fast, "what is it Yui?"

"What would you do if Ricchan was to accept Mugi-chan?"

Mio froze and stared off, 'what would i do?'

In all honesty, She'd never thought of that one question. What would she do? but before she could answer that, she'd have to accept her childhood friend's sexual orientation. Mio would have to accept Ritsu's Girlfriends if she was to part ways with Mugi.

"I-I-"

The Bassist Cared deeply for The Drummer and she would never want to lose their friendship over something like sexual orientation. Mio realized she wanted to be there for Ritsu and she made a decision.

_"I'd stick by and help out"_

* * *

"Wow, that was great, I'm stuffed!" Ritsu said as she folded her arms on the back of her head.

Mugi smiled and giggled, "You shouldn't over fill yourself, Ricchan"

Ritsu looked over at Mugi and blushed slightly, "Don't worry 'bout me hehehe-"

"Ritsu-senpai Mugi-senpai!?", A voice behind them called out

The Drummer and Pianist turned around and saw their cat like Kohai coming their way.

"Azusa", The Drummer greeted the Kitten like girl

"Hello senpai", Azusa greeted her and then turned to Mugi and blushed

"Hello Mugi-senpai"

"Hello Azusa-chan", Mugi smiled

Ritsu put brought her arms to her sides and then she slipped them into her pockets, "so what's up Kitty cat?"

"S-Senpai!"

The Blue eyed girl Giggled, "Ricchan, Don't tease Azusa"

"Awww" Ritsu pouted

"So where are you guys headed too", Azusa questioned

"Well-"

"We're headed to the arcade!", Ritsu said enthusiastically.

"Cool"

"Hmm What about you?"

"Well im just heading to the grocery store, i have to get some ingredients"

"Oh nice"

"Yeah, but anyways it was nice seeing you guys, bye!" Azusa waved goodbye and left

"Cooking huh?" 'Gotta love a women that cooks- wait what?!'

"So Ricchan, where to?"

"Ah, The arcade, You still wanna go or you wanna get to talking?"

Mugi knew that eventually they would have to talk about the issue so she decided she would rather just get it over with.

"L-Lets just talk"

It was a nervous response but Ritsu knew, she too was nervous

"ok then, lets head for the park and sit"

* * *

Ritsu and Mugi eventually found a park to sit at and they began their talk.

"S-So uhh-"

"I-I'm sorry Ricchan"

Mugi had cut Ritsu off.

"I-I shouldn't have over stepped-"

"Mugi, You didn't over step anything", Ritsu said in a sincere tone

Ritsu could see Mugi was on the verge of crying and for some strange reason, Ritsu wanted to prevent the Blond from crying.

"Mugi..." Ritsu paused and then she turned her body toward the Blond and took hold of her hands, "I don't know if i'm interested in girls and i don't really know much about relationships and all...but...(sigh) i need to figure out how i feel toward girls before i start something with you"

Mugi's eyes began to fill up with tears.

'S-She's going to cry', Ritsu began to panic

Ritsu knew Mugi really liked her by the way Mugi's facial expression changed

"Woah, Don't cry Uhh it's not like i'm saying no, it's just that i think i should start experimenting with other girls"

A few tears escaped from Mugi's eyes and Ritsu realized that and quickly brought her hands up and used her thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"Don't cry, Don't cry Uhh..."

"I-I'm sorry Ricchan"

Ritsu's made Mugi look at her.

Ocean Blue eyes met Piercing Amber eyes .

Ritsu gazed into the Blonds eyes and slowly leaned in. Mugi noticed the gesture and closed her teary eyes and just as she expected, she felt something warm press against her lips.

Mugi enjoyed the Drummer's warmth, She noticed how warm the Drummer's lips were. Ritsu on the other hand took note on how her friend's lips were soft and warm, and They had a specific flavor, one of...Strawberry?

The Drummer moved a hand down and placed it on the Blond's leg, She deepened the kiss by poking Mugi's bottom lip with her tongue, Mugi moaned and allowed the Drummer's tongue to enter her mouth, She put a hand on Ritsu's shoulder and her other hand on Ritsu's cheek.

They practically made out for a couple of minutes but just like any other human they had to breath, so they broke the kiss, Their lips shared a thin string of saliva.

"(Pant)W-Wow", Mugi said as she stared dreamingly into Ritsu's Amber eyes

Ritsu blushed, "Y-Yeah"

Ritsu looked away, "well, uh i guess we should part ways, For now atleast"

Mugi looked away and pulled herself away from the Drummer, "O-Ok"

Both Girls stood up.

"Like i said, it's not like i'm saying no. I just need time and...well i'm going to start messing around with a few i guess", Ritsu said as she sheepishly scratched her cheek that became tainted with a slight pinkish color.

Mugi frowned at the thought of the Drummer Kissing someone else, "Is that really needed?"

Ritsu shrugged, "To me yeah, i mean i'll get experience so that's a plus"

"Baka", Mugi said coldly

"Ah, hehehe"

The Drummer leaned in once again and Kissed the Wavy haired girl, She pecked her lips a few more times and then said her good byes, by now it was already a bit dark.

"Bye Muggs", The Drummer turned around and walked the way to her house.

_"Bye Ricchan"_

* * *

Well, hope you guys liked it and all, reviews are always welcomed.

Next chapter's going to be a bit different, Ritsu will start to see other girls, how Mugi reacts and takes all that. Azusa and Yui also start to see each other in another light and How Mio also starts playing a Pretty "Big" part in Ritsu's "Experiment"

Till next time, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Hmmm?

Here's chapter 3!

Hope it's good and all so far.

* * *

Enjoy the read!

* * *

Mugi touched her lips and blushed, "wow"

Mugi was surprised at how Ritsu had quite a bit of kissing skills, she certainly didn't expect that at all.

The wavy haired girl was happy and had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"(sigh) i hope she makes her decision soon, i'd really like to spend alot of time being with Ritsu"

* * *

Ritsu walked home with her arms folded behind her head, she sported a light blush and a small smile.

"(sigh) Mugi's lip are so soft and they taste good too", Ritsu said to herself

Ritsu Knew damn well, Mugi was a fine girl indeed but she just didn't think she could possibly take the girl serious, so she decided that she would mess around with quite a few girls before she settles down for Mugi.

The problem with Ritsu is, she just doesn't want to get whipped yet, If she was to say yes to Mugi and officially date her, then she wouldn't really have had fun with her romantic life, so she decided to come up with that "Experiment" scheme, she thought she would try going out with a few girls and learn something from it.

"Ah jeez" Ritsu removed her hairband and put it into her pull over pocket.

_"Hehehe maybe i'm being a bit of a prick but, i just can't settle yet, not until i've had my fun"_

* * *

"Oh, Mio-chan! It's been a while, come in come in"

"Hello, Mrs. Tainaka"

"Oh no need to be so formal, just call me Rei"

"Uhh Rei-san"

"That's better, hehehe so what bring you here?", Mrs Tainaka asked

"I want to discuss something with Ritsu"

"Oh, well she's not here at the moment, If I heard her right, She said she was going out with a friend from school"

"Oh", 'Could it be Mugi?'

"Hmm well anyways, you can go up to Ritsu's room, i'm sure she wouldn't mind you in there"

"Ah ok"

With that Mio walked up the stairs and went to her childhood friends room.

* * *

"(Yawn) Man i'm beat", The Drummer yawned out, "(Whew)". Ritsu blew a bit to get her bangs out of the way and then she became distracted

"Ritsu-kun!", A feminine voice called out from behind Ritsu

"Huh? Oh, Errr Himeko"

the girl waved her goodbye to a group of older looking guys, and quickly ran to her.

"H-Hey Hime-Mmmph?"

Quickly, Himeko planted her lips on Ritsu's, Ritsu kept her eyes open but then she noticed something, The guys were still there, watching them, 'Those guys, was she trying to run from them or something?'

And then as Ritsu stood still, she got a salty taste and she began to realize, Himeko was crying. 'Oh shit, those guys are bad news'

Ritsu kept calm and pulled away and then she kissed Himeko gently and a bit more lovingly, she wrapped her arms around her waist and kept her close, eyes fluttered shut and all, Himeko simply looped her arms around Ritsu neck and kissed back with tenderness.

The Drummer's lips were actually comforting for Himeko, Himeko blushed as she thought that.

"(Puh), Jeez babe You act like we haven't seen each other in a while", Ritsu said still keeping Himeko close

"Uh-ha S-Sorry, i just really missed you", Himeko gazed into Ritsu's Amber eyes

"That's her boyfriend?", A male said quietly to another male, but not quiet enough

"Hmm? Uhh Yeah, i'm her boyfriend, hehehe, uhh so who are you guys?", Ritsu sheepishly rubbed the back of her head

"Oh, ah we're just seeing that your girl makes it home safely", The tallest male in the group spoke

"Oh uhh thanks bro"

Amber eyes met the guys Grass green eyes

"You've got a nice girl there, take care of her"

"Oh-ho I always do"

With that, the guys take their leave and go and when their out of sight, Himeko drops to her knees and starts crying.

_"Thank you, thank you Tainaka-san"_

* * *

Short but hey, it's something

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

**Next Chapter**

Himeko explains to Ritsu and Ritsu brings her to the Tainaka's residence.

Mio and Ritsu talk.

Ritsu starts playing the girls.

* * *

Welp that's that, for now atleast

Till Next Time, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Himeko

Chapter 4 guys! hope it's captured your attention so far

And Maybe with a bit of Fore shadowing, you might just be able to see who's going to be Ritsu's 'Official' First (if you know what i mean)

* * *

On to the story!

* * *

_"Thank you, Thank You Tainaka-san"_

Himeko sobbed, she was on her knees. It was clear to the Ritsu that Himeko was really shaken up about what it was that happened to her before they bumped into each other and had to play Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

Ritsu's facial features softened and she kneeled down next to the long haired brunette, "Hey, hows about we go to my place and we talk there, Also you could give your parents a call"

Himeko nodded, "I-I guess"

Amber met Light brown eyes

Himeko blushed, 'Tainaka-san...'

Ritsu kept their eyes locked, she stretched an arm out, "C'mon, It's only going to get darker out here, Himeko-san", With that, she helped Himeko to her feet and did the unthinkable.

"Ahh T-Tainaka-san! W-What are you doing!", Himeko yelped out

"What?"

"T-There's no need for this"

No Need for what? You might ask, Well As Ritsu helped The shaken to her feet, She simply stepped in front of her classmate and took her off her feet and on to her back, piggy back style.

"You might not be able to walk for quite a it so i got you"

"B-But"

"No Buts and Ifs about it okay, I know your still a little shaken up about...you know"

'W-Why, Tainaka-san's done enough for me', Himeko frowned, "You've done enough for me, Tainaka-san. You barely know me".

Himeko buried her face into Ritsu's hair and she tighten her arms around her shoulders a bit too, She felt a sort of comfort, she felt safe and she knew those guys would no longer pursue her any longer. But one thing that stood on her mind was 'Why?', Why would The Drummer help her in a situation like that, a normal person would just be like, "I don't know you" or "get away from me" but that wasn't Ritsu's response at all, and she was glad She received help.

"So what, Himeko?", Ritsu paused

Ritsu securely locked Himeko's legs through her arms, she walked through the streets, slowly. Ritsu wondered why Himeko just didn't shut up and take what she was offering.

"Maybe we could get to know each other then...So, what do you say?"

"I-I...", Himeko released a breath

_ "I'd like that, Ritsu"_

The Drummer felt herself smirk

as for Himeko, well she felt her eyes tying to shut, and it was then she realized how right Ritsu was, she was exhausted, The entire ordeal left her in this state.

If Ritsu wouldn't have been there at that time, she would have most likely been violated by those guys and left for dead in a ditch somewhere, but thankfully, that didn't happen and thankfully, she was on Ritsu's back. If Ritsu wouldn't have taken Her onto her back then Himeko would have most likely passed out somewhere along the side walk, But once again, That didn't happen.

Himeko released a small groan and felt her eyes shut, slowly, sleep was taking her...

_'Thank You, Ritsu'_

* * *

"Ritsu, honey, is that you?"

Mrs. Tainaka walked out the kitchen and into the living room and found her daughter with a girl on her back.

"Uhh It's complicated but uhh She'll be staying in my room, soooo..."

Mrs. Tainaka nodded, Surprise written all over her face. It's not every day Ritsu Brings home an Unconscious girl on her back.

"You still have some...explaining to do, Your late"

"yeah, i know", Ritsu said quietly

Ritsu turned around and was about to head to her roo but before she could, her mother stopped her for just a bit

"Oh and Mio's up there, i almost forgot to bring that up"

"Wha-!?"

"SHHHH!", Mrs. Tainaka put her index finger to her lips and shushed her, "Don't wake the girl up"

"O-Ok, sorry", 'Jeez, she should have told me earlier that Mio was here'

Ritsu shuck her head and walked up the stairs carefully and slightly kicked her closed door, not a hard kick but not a soft one either.

"Mio, open the damn door!", Ritsu harshly whispered

* * *

**_"Mio, Open the damn door!"_**

A harsh whisper brought her back from her train of thoughts and startled the Raven haired girl

"Ritsu?"

"Open up, I got my hands full here!", Another low but harsh whisper was heard from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Uh ok", Mio said unsure

Mio got off ther bed she was sitting on and walked to the door, she opened it and Ritsu quickly walked past her.

'Wha-!?', "W-Who's-Wait, that's Tachibana?"

Ritsu nodded, she slowly turned toward Mio, "Help?"

Mio complied and helped her childhood friend

"Grab her by the arms and i'll get her legs.", Ritsu whispered

"O-Ok"

Mio got behind Ritsu and Himeko and she slowly slipped her arms underneath Himeko's arms and pulled her backward and Ritsu moved forward and turned around and took hold of the unconscious girl's legs and they both moved to the bed and slowly layed her body there.

"Phew!, I thought i was going to drop her somewhere along the way", Ritsu wiped sweat off her face

"What happened?", Mio questioned

"Me and Mom are going to talk about that, you might as well come along"

Ritsu cracked her knuckles and stretched out, she then took a glance at Her sleeping classmate, 'Boy, you sure are tired huh'

Mio followed Ritsu's eyes, "What's wrong Ritsu?"

"Nothing, i'm just going to cover her, she might catch something", Ritsu said softly

The usually Rowdy Drummer was actually quiet for once and for the Bassist, that was unusual and it didn't really occur often, and to see Ritsu caring for someone physically and taking responsibility for the person, didn't occur too often either.

Ritsu walked over to Where Himeko was and removed her shoes and she also had a few other ideas, she began to remove clothing.

"R-Ritsu!?", Mio was now the one to whisper harshly

"Shhh", Ritsu simply shushed her

Ritsu now had Himeko in bra and underwear, Ritsu didn't really display any pervy intent, Ritsu just did it because she thought, It was only right. Ritsu then gathered the clothing and gave them to Mio, Mio held onto it and continued to observe her Amber eyed friend.

Ritsu looked through her closet and took out a pair of black boy shorts and a loose dark grey shirt, she then preceded to Dress the girl and after she was done, she tucked her in.

_"(sigh) Well, let's get out of here"_

* * *

Iwent a bit off on this, but i just needed to conclude this little part so i could start adding the rest of the girls in and get this to where this should be, Things'll pick from here.

I also apologize for any spelling errors.

Oh and don't worry, Ricchan gets a little reward for her hard work...(hehehehe)

* * *

**Next Chapter**

Ritsu's Reward!

* * *

Till Next Time, Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Side chapter, YuiAzu

Here's chapter 5!

* * *

Sorry for any spelling mistakes Ect

* * *

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"(Sigh)"

"Yui-Senpai?"

"What is it, Azunyan?"

"U-Uh Have you ever...Had feeling for anybody?", A kitten like Kohai asked her senior

Yui looked dumbstruck, "Ah, No?"

"You didn't sound so sure", Azusa said with a blush

"Hmmm...Well, i haven't really put mind to that stuff, Azunyan", Yui Sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh", Azusa sighed

"What about you?", Yui said childishly

'I couldn't possibly tell her now' Azusa dodged the question, "Boy i'm thirsty", With that Azusa took a long sip of her tea.

"Azunyan? have you had your first kiss?"

"(PRRRRRRRFFFFF!)", Azusa Spit out the tea she had in her mouth and coughed, "YUI-SENPAI!"

* * *

"Mmmmm", A small moan slipped out a certain brunettes lips

It was now morning, the girl turn over on the Blue sheeted bed-WAIT! 'BLUE SHEETS!?' The girl literally jumped out of the bed, she looked around.

"This isn't my room", she said to herself, "Huh, these aren't my clothes", The poor girl was starting to panic. 'Oh My God, I must be in one of the guy's room, what happened?'

The girl was on the verge of tears, she thought she had been violated but...

"You're awake, Uhhh what are you doing on the floor?", A voice spoke up from behind her.

"AH!", "My parents have money, they'll pay you, don't hurt me!", The girl on the floor put her hands up defensively.

"H-Himeko, relax, It's just me", Ritsu kneeled down infront of the crying girl, "No one's gonna hurt you", Ritsu reached out to the girl and pulled her into her arms. "Hime?"

Himeko Looked at Ritsu, she felt tear well up again, she quickly buried her face into Ritsu's chest, "(sob)"

"Ritsu?", Ritsu's mother along with Mio entered the room.

"Oh Poor girl, she's still frightened"

"Tachibana-san", Mio said to herself as she observed Ritsu holding Himeko.

* * *

"S-Senpai? where'd that question pop out from", In all honesty, Azusa never would have thought Yui would ask such a question of that nature.

"I'm just curious...So?", Yui got closer to Azusa

Azusa's ears got Reddish as for her cheeks, they became a deep shade of red.

"You Haven't?", Yui said while unconsciously smirking devilishly

Azusa looked at her senior, for a second, she saw a glimpse of he Impish and Arrogant senior and club president, 'What's Ritsu-Senpai done to the Innocent Yui!?'

"Have you had your first kiss, Senpai?", Azusa finally spoke as she kept her senior's gaze.

"No, A few guys have confessed to me back in middle school, but i turned them down", Yui said flatly

"Why?", Azusa asked

"Because I wasn't interested in any of them, Duh, Azunyan", Yui reverted back to childish self once more.

"Right..."

"Ricchan and Mugi-chan have both had their first kisses, Hmmm...", Yui pouted

Azusa's eyes widened momentarily, she was well informed about the "issue", "Yeah.."

"I wonder if it's as good as people say it is", Yui said blankly

"what's good as people say?"

"Kissing", Yui's chocolate brown eyes met Azusa's charcoal colored eyes

"Yui-Senpai", Azusa said a little too sincerely

Yui nervously licked her dry lips, "Would you mind?"

Azusa blushed furiously, "Mind what?", Afraid of where this was going.

"Can we-...Can I...Kiss You?", Yui Asked sheepishly

Azusa got extremely nervous and a little frightened, she didn't know what to say.

Yui's eyes scanned Azusa, "Azusa?"

Azusa snapped out of her daze, 'Senpai used my first name?! S-She's serious'

* * *

_Although Azusa displayed discomfort at Yui's constant smothering of affection..._

_In reality, Azusa enjoyed the Attention Yui was giving to her._

_Azusa realized how she felt toward her senpai When she realized she liked the constant physical contact between her and her senpai._

* * *

"But...Yui-Senpai, This'll be the only first you get and...I don't think I could-"

"A simple yes or no would answer my request", Yui now spoke maturely

"U-uh, I wouldn't know the first thing about a kiss."

"That's why it's a first, Azunyan. So?"

"I-I-I don't know"

Yui Leaned forward, causing Azusa to back away on reflex.

"Calm down, It's a quick thing...I'm just trying to understand why People enjoy this type of thing"

For once, Yui left Azusa speechless and dumbstruck.

"Relax Azunyan, It's just me", Yui whispered as she took a hold of Azusa's chin with a hand.

"O-O-Ok, Senpai"

Azusa never would have thought Yui to be Bold, but sometimes things just surprise you.

Azusa closed her eyes and began to relax and lean forward, Yui leaned in too, little by little their lips were closing the distance between them.

'Senpai'

And just like that, their lips met, gently pressed against each other.

'Soft', Yui thought.

'So warm...Senpai's lips taste sweet'

Yui pressed her lips against Azusa's a little harder and deepen the kiss, she slowly advanced. Azusa was aware of what her senpai was doing, but she ignored it, she felt amazing at the moment.

* * *

_Azusa never would have thought Yui would have such an affect on her._

_Azusa was responsible, independent and organized, Yui was the opposite, childish, unorganized and Naive...Yet, Yui made her feel complete,_

* * *

"Mmmm", Azusa let a small moan escape

Yui and Azusa's lips smacked against each others gently and as they continued, they basically broke in a deep make out session, Azusa allowed Yui's tongue to dominate hers.

'This is going too far', The young Kohai thought.

Azusa slowly slipped into her seniors lap as their tongues explored each others mouths.

'We have to stop', Azusa said mentally, yet she couldn't find it in herself to stop.

Azusa slowly opened her eye to take a quick peek at her senpai's expression. Yui's eyes were shut and her expression was that of concentration, Yui focused on their lip movement and she would suckle on Azusa's lips every now and then.

"MmmMm", Azusa closed her eyes, 'This has to end, sorry senpai'

"(Chu)", Their Lips pulled apart, a thing line of saliva connected their lips, they both panted for air.

The Kohai, felt a strange heat building in her stomach...She blushed furiously, as her hands were holding onto Yui's shoulders.

Yui Felt her heart skip, "W-Wow, that was breath taking"

"Literally", Azusa said with a blush

* * *

Welp here's this chapter...Rushed?...Maybe

Anyways, Hope y'all enjoyed this little Yui/Azu Chapter hehehe

* * *

Till next time, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 All mixed up

Here's an update, Geez, it's been quite a while.

* * *

I apologize for any OOCness (^/-^)/

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes I might make

* * *

"I'm sorry, I flipped out."

"It's alright, Dear.", a women with amber eyes said to the Tachibana girl.

"I was just so scared when I realized this wasn't my room, I thought those guys got me and...", Himeko paused.

Ritsu put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "You're safe, as soon as you bumped into me out on the streets, I brought you with me"

Himeko felt her cheeks slightly burn, she felt her heart skip. she was happy she bumped into the Tainaka girl, if she'd gone and bumped into someone else, she most likely wouldn't be here.

"Do you know the guys that were following you around, Tachibana-san?", Mio asked.

Himeko nodded, "No, but...for some reason I feel like I knew at least one of them"

Ritsu hummed, "Maybe you did, and the person knew you too, it could have been a reason for them following you around"

Himeko's light brown eyes Met Ritsu's golden ones.

The Brunette Smiled sweetly at the Drummer. Ritsu's cheeks got slightly Pinkish.

Mio noticed this, she looked away.

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, I'll be in the kitchen", Ritsu's mother smiled and left the room.

* * *

_Mio was suspicious now, now that she was aware of Mugi liking Ritsu, she suspected that Ritsu was actually also interested in women._

_Not that Mio was against it, she was just...sort of scared of what would happen to their friendship. she knew that if Ritsu was to break up with Mugi, if they even got together, that she'd have to accept all of Ritsu's girlfriends._

_Mio wanted to talk with Ritsu over the matter, and figure out if Ritsu was going to go for their Blonde friend._

* * *

"A-Akiyama-san?"

Mio broke out of thought and looked at her classmate. "Y-Yes?"

Himeko glanced at Ritsu, whom seemed to be in thought.

"Do you think you could give me and Ritsu a couple of Minutes...Alone, I would like to talk with her over something.", the brunette asked the ravenette.

Mio hummed, "U-Uh, Y-Yeah.", Mio looked at Ritsu, Ritsu had an eyebrow up and just shrugged.

"Thanks"

Mio nodded and walked out the room, closing the door behind her, to give the two privacy. 'What was that about, she's been eyeing Ritsu for some reason'

* * *

"Uh, what's Up, Hime?", Ritsu asked.

Himeko stood up from the floor and walked over to Ritsu and sat next to her on the bed.

"Thanks...Really, for everything", Himeko's shoulder grazing Ritsu's.

Ritsu blushed at the contact, "U-Uh, N-No problem", Ritsu averted eye contact and looked forward, she sheepishly scratched her cheek.

Himeko giggled sweetly, her giggle was almost music to Ritsu's ears.

"Wh-What?", Ritsu stuttered.

Himeko stopped herself, her giggle dying down, slowly.

_~"You're really cute"_ Himeko said in quite a sensual tone.

Ritsu stiffened, 'Uh-Oh' , "U-Uh..."

Himeko turned to Ritsu and brought her hand against Ritsu's cheek and made the Drummer face her.

"Tongue tied?", a suggestive tone in the Softball player's voice.

Amber eyes locked with Honey brown.

Just liked when Mugi had Kissed Ritsu, Ritsu was frozen.

Himeko licked her lips slowly and bit her bottom lip sensually and seductively. her honey brown eyes glazed over with something...Lust...Desire.

"H-H-Himeko", the drummer stuttered, she was nervous, Himeko was in fact, a pretty attractive girl, she was smart, pretty and she was athletic. 'Oh geez, I can't resist, Only a fool rejects a women who offers herself'

Ritsu felt her heart beat quicken, she leaned forward, Himeko noticed this and did the same thing.

'This is it'

Ritsu's eyes fluttered shut, their breaths mingled for a moment, their lips only mere centimeters away. The softball player met the drummer half way, their lips met.

Himeko shifted closer to the drummer and wrapped her arms around the drummer's neck.

Ritsu groaned slightly, she placed a hand on the area of the bed behind the girl kissing her, her other hand rested on the softball player's leg.

The drummer's tongue poked her classmates lower lip, Himeko parted her lips for the drummer's tongue to enter, Both girls lost their kiss turned Make out session.

~"Mmmm", Himeko moaned into Ritsu's mouth.

Ritsu felt the heat in the room rising, she felt the urge to take off some clothing...

Himeko allowed the Talented Tainaka to get Frisky with her, she seemed to like it for some reason, the physical contact-, No...the intimate contact they were sharing, she found herself getting...Aroused

Ritsu's hand moved up and under the shorts (Inside). The drummer couldn't seem to stop herself from continuing, she wanted this.

~"Ritsu", Himeko broke the kiss to breath, she panted, a thin string of saliva connected their lips.

Ritsu was panting as well, "W-Wow"

Himeko and Ritsu were still close.

~"Mind if we continue?", Himeko said as she gazed into the Golden Amber abyss that were the drummer's eyes.

"Actually, I want it to", Ritsu said, she looked at her classmate with lust.

Himeko nodded and wasted no time in reconnecting their lips.

Both girls started getting more and more Hot-blooded and steamy, Passionate even, Himeko pushed Ritsu down on the bed so she could Straddle the drummer.

Their lips still connected, Ritsu's back against the bed sheets, Himeko's body on top of the drummer's, Ritsu wasted no time in getting touchy-feely, affectionate actually, she ran her hands up and down the brunette's sides, she even went as far as to give Brunette's bottom a firm Squeeze.

~"Mmm", the Tachibana Moaned.

* * *

_Himeko wouldn't have ever thought this'd happen, she was always a fan of HTT and all, but she'd never actually taken a romantic interest in any of the HTT girls, any girl actually._

_she didn't see herself getting intimate with Ritsu, ever._

_But for some reason, Himeko got quite attracted to the drummer over her actions last night. she felt different after kissing the drummer, especially when the drummer kissed her a second time, more tender and affectionate._

* * *

"Geez, what's taking so long?", Mio sighed, wondering what could be taking them so long.

The bassist whom was against the wall, decided it's be a good idea to go back in the room and see if they'd finish whatever 'talk' Tachibana wanted to have with her childhood friend.

"Oh well, I gotta talk to Ritsu myself".

Mio took herself off the wall and put her hand over the door knob, she turned it...

"Sorry to int-"

~"Haa"

Mio froze, her mind went blank real quick.

Mio walked in on her classmate and childhood friend, in such a intimate position, the drummer and softball player in a what was obviously a deep, really deep make out session.

Ritsu carelessly running her hands all over the girl on top of her, giving firm squeezes to brunette's bottom whenever her hands ran by their, Himeko on the other hand, Moaned lightly.

The Bassist felt all the blood in her body rush to her face, she wasn't embarrassed or scared...No..she was angry.

"RITSU!", Mio yelled out, her fists balled up, 'Mugi Likes you! How could you!', she thought.

The two girls that were in tough rhythm jumped and both separated from each other, both panting, lips slightly swollen from what they were doing.

Himeko sent a glare towards the Bassist.

Ritsu was panting still, her heart racing at about 100 mph, at least, that's what she felt it was.

"M-Mio", Ritsu averted meeting her childhood friend's eyes and looked at Himeko with an apologetic look.

"I should totally go", Himeko said and got up.

"U-Uh, y-yeah, listen...your clothes are in the draw there.", Ritsu said, a slightly shaking finger pointed to the drawer.

Himeko nodded and took her stuff and quickly left, without saying a word to the angry bassist.

the door to the room shut, silence filled the drummer's room. Oh boy, oh boy, did Ritsu know she was going to get an earful from Mio.

* * *

"Yui-senpai?"

Orangy-brown eyes met chocolate brown.

"What's up Azu-nyan?"

"U-Uh, do you think...we could do it again?"

Yui looked at her junior questioningly, "I thought you were only willing to do it once"

Azusa averted eye contact, a blush making it's way on to her cheeks, "U-Uh, you're right, I guess, I'll be goin-Mmm?"

Yui captured Azusa's lips in a quick peck.

"That enough?", Yui wore a strange Roguish manner, it made the junior guitarist feel different.

Azusa pouted, 'I should be honest with myself...for once at least'. "No", Azusa said in a breathy tone.

"Geez, Azu-nyan, you're really needy Huh"

"S-Senpai", Azusa blushed once more.

Yui laughed, "It's okay, _Azusa_", Yui scooted closer to her Junior and slowly leaned forward, her eyes fluttered shut. "A Senpais gotta look after her Kohai"

Azusa's heart skipped a beat once their lips met, she promptly closed her eyes and drowned into the feeling of her senpai's lips.

'Soft...sweet', Azusa thought.

Yui took a hold of one of the kitten like Kohai's hand into her own.

The sensation of kissing each other felt great, they liked it and kept doing it, they'd shared their first kiss half an hour ago, and now here they were kissing again, they had also kissed right after they shared their first kiss. for some reason, they just couldn't stop.

~"Mmm", Azusa mewled cutely

Yui smiled against her friend's lips...wait, were they still friends?

Yui open her eyes all of a sudden, she leaned back and broke the kiss.

Azusa pouted slightly, "Senpai?"

Yui was quiet for a bit and then she looked at Azusa.

* * *

_Although Yui was an air head, she in fact knew she harbored feelings for the Kitten like Kohai, she adored her junior._

_Ui, Yui's sister, already knew about it, Ui had offered to help her, but Yui always thought she didn't have a chance anyways, the young guitarist was far too mature and smart to go for someone like her...Silly and air headed_

* * *

Yui was in thought.

'She wants me to keep kissing her, could it be that...'

Yui bit her bottom lip, she felt all the affections from their shared kisses melt away and get covered over with anxiousness.

"A-Azusa?", Yui said firmly.

The Kohai was slightly taken aback, the use of her first full name coming out of her senpai's mouth was a strange thing to hear, she knew that whenever she heard it from her goofy senpai, it must be serious.

"Y-Yes?"

"Why do you want to keep doing this?", Yui said, referring to kissing.

Azusa looked away, her heart started to skip beats once again. "I...I'm not sure, it just...It feels nice...I-It, makes me feel fuzzy and warm on the inside", Azusa blushed, she thought this would be the best way to confess to her senpai.

Yui wore a confused expression, "O-Oh"

Azusa sighed, she knew her Air headed senpai didn't get it, "Sen-No, Yui, WHat I'm trying to say is...I-I-"

Yui smiled, she figured what her kohai was going to say, "I Like you Azusa", Yui grinned sheepishly, her cheeks now a rosy color.

Azusa's eyes widened, her vision clouding up with tears, "S-Senpai"

Yui gazed at her kohai Lovingly, no...Adoringly, "U-Um, Will you be my-"

Azusa jumped into her senpai, knocking her senpai to the floor, "Yes!", Azusa squeaked.

Yui's back rested against the carpet on her bedroom floor, her heart thundered in her chest. 'Sh-She said Yes!'

Azusa sniffled, her head rested on her senpai chest, she could hear her senpai's heart beat.

"We can kiss all we want now, Azu-nyan...and we can do much more too", Yui said softly.

Azusa smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we can-SENPAI!", then it hit her.

Yui laughed loudly, happily and contently.

"Pervert!", Azusa said, her face a dark shade of red, 'way to ruin the romantic moment, Yui!', Azusa failed to get what her senpai said at first, only for it come back and make sense.

* * *

_Azusa wouldn't have thought she'd end up with more than a kiss, she now got a lover out of that._

_But she wasn't complaining, she was content in fact, she really liked her Senpai, even though her senpai's quite dull and air headed, she didn't mind, she could still hit that._

* * *

"Explain", Mio hissed.

Ritsu swallowed hard, she was literally shaking in fear.

"M-Mio, she came on to m-"

"Oh god, that excuse is so overused, you sound like a husband who got caught in the act of cheating", Mio crossed her arms over her chest.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "I don't know what to say, Mio, I mean, it really is what happened...", Ritsu looked away, "Only a fool rejects a woman who offers herself", Ritsu muttered.

Mio caught this and rushed over to the drummer, "BAKA!"

"ITAI!", the drummer fell off her bed and onto her bedroom floor, she held her head. "Mio that hurt!"

The bassist glared at thr drummer, not believing what the drummer just said, "Where'd you learn such thing from?"

Ritsu hummed, "My...father?", Ritsu spoke slowly and quietly, avoiding making contact with Mio's eyes.

Mio scoffed, she felt disgusted all of a sudden, "Oh, and where'd it lead your mother and father?"

Ritsu sighed, "Divorce", Ritsu muttered.

Mio felt so disgusted by her childhood friend's actions, she'd never thought that Ritsu was like that, "And here I thought Men were the only animals"

Ritsu's eyes opened wide, her heart raced, she quickly stood up from where she was and locked eyes with the bassist.

"Are you implying I'm an animal?"

Mio noticed the hurt flash through her friend's eyes, Mio covered her mouth.

Ritsu gritted her teeth, "Listen, Mio.", Ritsu paused

Mio looked at Ritsu, their eyes were locked on each others.

"If you're only going to judge me..."

Mio's eyes widened now, she knew what would come out of the drummer's mouth next, she didn't want to hear it.

"..I Suggest we take-"

"I'm sorry!", Mio yelled out.

Ritsu stopped what she was going to say.

Mio hugged her arms against her chest, tears welling up in her stormy gray eyes, she made a mistake, first thing she does is make a damn mistake.

Ritsu saw how visibly hurt the ravenette was, she felt bad, she bit her bottom lip and walked over to the bassist and hugged her tightly.

"Mio, I'm sorry"

Mio hugged the drummer back, "I'm Sorry, Ritsu, it's just that, I feel that the way you think, just isn't nice and respectful towards women"

Ritsu felt bad, "I'm sorry, it's just...That's who I am, Mio, this isn't a first time thing...I want you to understand that"

Mio pulled away, "Why?"

Ritsu shrugged, "It's just the way I am"

Mio looked away, this was it, Mio was to accept the way Ritsu is, or step out her life.

"Mio, I never liked anyone, then when Mugi came along and confessed to me...I felt different...Then this situation with Himeko came up..."

Mio nodded, listening to her childhood friend.

* * *

_Ritsu can't actually admit she was straight...or gay._

_She didn't really like anyone, but when Mugi kissed her, her mind set changed completely, and then the thing with Himeko, it only served to interest her more._

* * *

"Ritsu?"

Steel grey eyes met Amber ones.

"What is it Mio?"

_"If...If I was to offer myself, would you take me?"_

* * *

_Mio was also like Ritsu, she'd never grown to have feeling for anybody, she'd only ever stick with her childhood friend. she only ever trusted Ritsu._

_And when Mio's mother warned her about how men were only ever interested for a woman's body, she'd became wary of men._

_But then again, she'd never liked anyone anyways, sure she wrote romantic songs and cheesy lyrics to go with them, but she'd never experienced things first hand._

* * *

Ritsu's eyes widened, she was shocked to a whole new level, she let her childhood friend go, her mouth a hung slightly open.

The drummer respected the bassist, she respect her and her body, she'd never had intimate thoughts about Mio.

The drummer took a few steps back, her face wore a mix of expresions.

Mio observed this and remained quiet.

"M-Mio, w-where'd that come from?", the drummer stuttered.

Mio looked away, "I'm not sure"

The Amber eyed girl rubbed the back of her head, "Mio, say something"

Mio looked at Ritsu, "What do you want me to say?"

The drummer, shrugged, "What do you mean?"

The bassist shrugged, "I already told you, I don't know", she spoke quietly.

"You have to know, geez, it came out your mouth", Ritsu pointed at Mio.

In all honesty, Ritsu was truly taken aback by this, she'd never expect the Bassist to come out with this.

'great, I said something, and I don't even know why I said it', Mio mentally slapped herself, It's not like she was trying to tie Ritsu to herself after finding out her childhood friend was gay, Right?

Ritsu gulped, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you mean, Mio, let's start there."

Mio sighed, her heart was racing, she felt nervous, she knew the drummer wouldn't drop it, she'd have to answer eventually.

"What Himeko did", Mio paused, "...If I was to do it", Mio looked didn't look away this time.

Ritsu swallowed hard again, "I-I mean...I'd certainly be different.", Ritsu ran a hand through her unruly auburn hair, "There's a difference, Himeko and me were just kissing, Me and Mugi also kissed yesterday, we met up and it happened...now this is where the difference comes in...If we're talking about going further...as in...me taking your...", Ritsu felt herself get very warm and flustered. "..Virginity."

Mio felt her own face flush red, but she kept the eye contact with the drummer.

"...Thing is, I'm not sure if I'd stop myself, me and Himeko were getting a bit...heated"

"Y-Yeah", Mio stuttered.

"It's just, I respect you Mio, I wouldn't touch you or your body with out you giving me permission-"

"But if I gave it to you...what would you do?"

Ritsu licked her lips and scratched her cheek, "Then...I'd..."

The room fell silent, The drummer couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ritsu say it"

Ritsu was then hit with a ton of bricks. a realization came to her and shocked the living crap out of her. "Wait, Mio...Are you, serious...Like...would you let me take you, as in...going all the way, with...our bodies?"

The bassist didn't come here for this, she came here to talk about Mugi, and Now, what was she doing? She was offering herself...she was betraying the pianist just so she could be the drummer's first.

"What if...I want to be your first", Mio spoke. "...And I want...You to be my first"

Ritsu was left shell shocked, 'Mio?', was this even the bassist?

"...I...Don't want a man to have the pleasure of taking my first time...That is, if I even fall for one.", Mio said, her arms now on her sides.

"U-Uh...", Ritsu was surprised and shocked, First, the bassist beat her head with her fist and now, the bassist offered herself to her...'What?'

'Okay...Now that I'm gay, I got three girls that want more than a friendly night...oh fun, what's more to come.' Ritsu thought sarcastically.

'I should have kept my mouth shut about her father's little saying', Mio thought.

"Why me? Is it cause I'm kinda...umm attracted to girls?"

Mio nodded, "N-No, it's far from that..."

"What is it?"

"...I trust you, and you being interested in girls...it kinda made it more easier for me to do this, to actually bring this suggestion up..", Mio blushed

"W-Wait...Um, question?"

Mio looked at Ritsu again.,"What Idiot?"

"Say...if all this stuff never happened..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you have still...brought this up?"

"I...I think so"

"O-Oh", Ritsu's cheeks haven't been this red since...ever really.

"So?"

Ritsu swallowed hard, "No one can't say anything...It was probably meant to happen anyways, we're childhood friends after all, and like you said, you trust me and the same goes for me, I trust you as well, we're the best option for each other I guess.", Ritsu sighed "we can do this and not have it get weird."

Mio felt herself loosen up slightly, was she...Relieved?

"Probably...Now, when do we do it?", The bassist asked as she relocated a strand of hair to the back of her ear.

Ritsu sighed, she turned around and walked to her bed to take a seat. "I'm not sure...and not only that, who's room do we...U-Uh, do it in?", Ritsu's cheeks just could help but keep turning a shade of red.

Mio shrugged.

Ritsu patted the spot next to her, "U-Uh, sit down will ya', You're making me nervous"

Mio blushed and did what she was told.

Ritsu was already an experienced kisser, the bassist however was...well a first timer. she'd never gotten her first kiss yet.

Ritsu swallowed hard, "You haven't had you first kiss yet, have you?"

Mio nodded a 'No'

The drummer looked at the bassist. "Mio, go lock the door, I don't want my mom to walk in on us"

Mio slightly jumped, "E-EH!? we're going to do 'it' now?", Mio asked slightly scared.

Ritsu chuckled, "No, not yet, we'll do 'it' when you want. for now, I want to...uhh practice something with you"

the tips of Mio's ears were nod reddish, she nodded and stood up to lock the door, she then came back to sit where she was.

"Look at me", Ritsu said softly as she reached out and held Mio's chin.

Mio shivered and did what she was told.

"Don't be scared", Ritsu whispered.

Mio nodded, she gazed dreamingly into her best friend's eyes.

"Just follow my lead", Ritsu said and began to lean forward.

Mio did the same thing, their lip were drawing close, until...

"E-Ehh?"

Mio's index finger came inbetween their lips.

"Brush your teeth, please", Mio said firmly.

Ritsu sweat dropped, "what's that supposed to mean, I don't have bad-"

"You made out with Tachibana-san not to long ago, I don't want to taste her", Mio said

Ritsu Ooo'd and went to wash her mouth.

_"Idiot"_

* * *

_Although the drummer was initially caught off guard by everything the bassist had said, she agreed, she in fact thought it wasn't a bad idea, after all, they were childhood friends, they trusted each other._

_The drummer knew Mio was going to be a handful when they have sex, and she knows for a fact that, they will eventually get to it, Mio seemed pretty adamant about it, wanting the drummer to be her first and wanting to be thr drummer's first._

_Ritsu didn't mind at all, she thought that if someday she was to break up with someone, she wouldn't really have to care much, it's not like she gave her first time to that person, and that in fact was what Mio was implying, she didn't want to give herself to someone who'd she'd meet and then give her body to that person, only for the person to walk out her life with her first time._

_Of course, Ritsu won't tell Mugi that she'll be giving herself to Mio and that Mio will be doing it back in return, this was something between Mio and her alone._

_Mio was going to give herself to her life long friend, Ritsu and Ritsu was going to do the same._

* * *

Whew! that's that, Hope y'all like this chapter and fic so far, sorry for any dryness, it's been a while, I know, sorry about that once again.

And it seems like things are heating up huh, Hehehehee.

Don't worry folks, Mugi'll be showing up in the next chapter

* * *

**_Note:_**

**Whale, Rating for this fic may be subject to change...I mean...kinda obvious with what's going on so far, and with what might happen...So yeah, just a heads up, that all.**

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

Thanks to all those whom reviewed!

* * *

Till next update, Bye!


End file.
